It is of all known about the lack and limitation of the availability of fossil fuels in the world nowadays and in the near future. New sources of energy production as the nuclear energy, fuel cell, aeolic, solar cell and others are under development and in limited use, but neither one yet assuming the leadership in intensive production. These new sources of energy are by far to depend on exclusively due to the constraints of very expensive development and manufacturing costs. A new breach in the non fossil fuel energy production is achieved with my invention of the Kinetics Energy Powered Motor System which depends on kinetic energy produced by a mass on circular motion on a rotating shaft. The main elements of my invention are all presently produced or can be easily produced and made available in the industry. These are assembled in a way to maximize the advantages of natural energy produced by a weight in downward movement.